Champion
by Jisatsu-Uchiitorii
Summary: Harry has jumped into the viel after his world turns on him...suprise suprise, he meets the powers that be who make him their new Champion...will have slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

There was no time…he had to make it…just a little bit further and he would make it to a new place, a new journey. Gathering the last bit of energy he had, he literally flew down the hall at the ministry of magic. Seeing the door up ahead, he grabbed the handle and pushed. Seeing it locked, he simply sent a shock of magic through his arm and watched the door blow inward. Knowing the sound of the crash would alert the aurors on his tail, he ran in….

He didn't stop…

Not when he could hear their shouts…

Not when he stumbled a little…

Even as he closed his eyes…

This was the last of his journey in this world…

And…

He ran…

Right through the gate…

The veil of death

~In the Veil~

There was no time, no light, no sense of matter. Harry just felt as if he was floating in nothingness. Was this what dieing was suppose to feel like. He was waiting for the light to turn on or for his parents to show up. He at least supposed Sirius would be stuck here, in the nothingness with him.

All the frustration he felt when his friends had double crossed him, labeling him as the next dark lord, the countless and pointless deaths, and his insecurity at knowing Ginny had been feeding him love potions, were still weighing down on him.

He had thought at least his troubles would not transfer over in death. Crying out, he curled into a ball, memories of the war and it's aftermath flashing through his mind.

'_Why?'_, he thought, _'Why did my life have to happen like this? Don't I deserve happiness?'_.

All of a sudden, bright orbs of lights surrounded him. And as he lifted his head to watch them, he felt his emotions leave him.

"**You have fought bravely and against all odds won. We, the powers, had condemned that world to destruction. However, against even us, the creator and watcher, you have defied us and saved them."**

Harry was confused, "What do you mean you condemned my world?"

"**There are always certainties…destinies which we have always accounted for. We have planned out which world will reign in peace and which world would suffer in hell. Yours was meant to fall into darkness. Yet you have prevailed. Destroying Voldemort, one who we had planned to rule."**

"WHY? Why my world. Why did you even let him win…Why not let my world END IN PEACE?"

"**Simply because of the balance. Your world was simply many among your reality. We had already created a world where Voldemort did not exist or even one where young Harry grew up with his parents and one where the champion had been your friend Neville. The one closely aligned to yours, in which most of the events stayed true, had ended with you being a hero and going on to being the Minister of Magic. Your world was the anti-reality of that one…one where you fail in stopping the war. We had planned the differences in how some of the people in your world treated you as a pawn (Dumbledore), a freak (Dursleys), a gold-mine (Weasleys & Granger), etc. However, you prevailed even when the majority of that world should have burned. Because of you the Balance is broken."**

As Harry contemplated what the so-called powers said, he came to one conclusion.

"So that's why I was abused, treated no better than a house elf. That was why I had lying wenches and backstabbing friends and lost all the good ones. That's why the world turned on me…BECAUSE OF YOUR PRECIOUS BALANCE! WELL, YOU CAN TAKE THAT BALANCE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR BLOODY ARSE!"

"**You are angry and rightfully so…yet the main point is, you have surpassed our expectations…you are on a-whole-nother path than the one we have set out for you. But the Balance must be maintained. Your world will fall into an apocalypse, and you can not ever pass on. For your transgressions against your destiny, you will be our immortal champion."**

"Transgressions? I have done nothing more than try to survive. That's basic humanity. You can't make me your immortal champion. I'm no ones weapon anymore. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

The lights surrounding him flickered in what Harry supposed was anger.

"**You presume you have a choice. Humanity…you say. But no matter…the identity you are about to assume will have no humanity in them. You have become our chosen and the powers will do as we wish. You will have a direct link to us, an old key made new…you are our voice, strength, and ears. Simply fight for what you have always fought for. No matter what, you have now and always been a champion."**

Before Harry could reply, he felt immense pain, and the displacement of air around him.

Looking around, he was surprised to see a green light around him. He was in the middle of some sort of large weird orb. There were monks around him chanting. He wondered if these monks were suppose to be the powers. Before he could ask them or scream at them, the pain started again before he blacked out.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW...^.^~


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was warm. He felt like he was cushioned on all sides with soft fleece. He tried to open his eyes but noticed they felt heavy for some reason. He felt himself bounce and something tighten around him, He realized someone was holding him.

He was in the middle of trying to open his eyes when he felt his frustration build up, his mouth opened to scream when a cry was heard.

It took him a while to notice that the cry was from him. Something was stuck in his mouth and he instinctively started to suck. A sweet mouthwatering liquid came out and he was startled to realize it tasted like sweet milk.

'_Bloody Fuck, I'm a baby again…Does this mean I went back in time. Maybe I can save my parents…but those powers they were saying about another world…am I in an alternate reality? Are my parents still Lily and James…Am I still a wizard?'_

All these thoughts were going around in his head. Trying to calm down, he checked his magic core and realized he was still a wizard but something was different. He had 2 cores now. His original core which was a blend of red and blue now had spots of white and black. The other was new though and seemed just as powerful as his original core but was a startling shade of green. He also noticed that his body seemed to thrum with a colorless ward of magic, it was almost invisible if not for the light sheen of silver and specks of gold. It just seemed to surround him and didn't come from within like a magical core. It was different but he could sense it was similar to his magic.

He decided he would need to look in his trunk for a book on the aspects of different colors of magical cores. He realized that everything he wore when going through the veil was gone but thanked his luck that he had pocketed his trunk in a pocket dimension. He didn't have his original holly wand but he did place the elder wand in his trunk so he would have to use that until he could get to a wand shop.

Sighing, he now had to figure out just how he was going to go through pretending to be a baby. If he was correct, he couldn't open his eyes because he was in the early stages of babyhood, he was most likely a newborn.

He figured, he could strengthen and organize his mind finally with Occlumency which should take up months to do but by that time, a baby would start to crawl and become active, after a year, he could probably start walking and talking. Most of the time, he would just work on mind magics and strengthening his magical cores.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking.

"Oh Ira, Our baby girl is stillborn. I was going to name her Willow.", a woman said.

"Sheila, We should be glad our baby boy made it. We didn't even know we were having twins and they came out 3 months early, we should be glad our little Hadrien is healthy.", A deep baritone came out.

"Hadrien, huh? That's not a jewish name.", the woman now known as Sheila said.

Harry could hear someone sigh, he figured it was this Ira person, his father?

"Yes well, I wanted Harrell, but apparently Jonah named their son that and he also had the nerve to tell me that all the good jewish names were already taken when we went to visit the synagogue, so I figured a normal name is fine. Willow isn't exactly jewish either when you picked it out. And Hadrien sounds much better than Harrell. Hadrien is the name for a gifted Italian writer and scholar. And I'm part Italian, besides with a world renown psychiatrist and lawyer as parents, I thought Hadrien would do well. Who know's? With a name like that and parents like us, he'll probably be a professor, philosopher, or maybe even a doctor."

A feminine laugh rang out, "Ira, now don't get ahead of yourself. That reminds me, did you hire a nanny? I'm going back to work in a week, Now that I've given birth I should get back to work. We'll need the nanny as soon as we can and we should book flights to London soon. You have that seminar to go to and I have a conference in a town right outside London."

Harry was confused, if these were his parents, why were they leaving him with a nanny? If he ever had a child he would stay at home with them. Already, he could conclude that there jobs were more important to them than him. While they were no James and Lily at least they weren't like the Dursleys.

Feeling tired, he settled back into unconsciousness.

~Later~

Before Harry knew it, he was in a single family home. From the snippets of conversation he heard from his new parents, he knew they were muggle. They also liked him well enough to get a nanny, a kindly old woman who lived in the home with him. They left the nanny with instructions on how to plan his life out telling her they would be back for the holidays if something didn't come up that was work related. With a quick glance into their minds, Harry saw they really did like him but loved their jobs more. They also felt that he would be too young to remember if they were home or not and so would definitely not be coming back for another couple of years, not until he was well into elementary school.

This might have caused Harry to be angry and hurt at his new parents, and truthfully speaking, he was hurt but he wasn't disappointed. At least he wasn't stuck in a cupboard and being called freak.

And so two years passed, with the nanny leaving him in a play pen all alone. She took care of him but soon got tired of having to watch him monotonously sitting there. He knew she thought him special, as in slow witted but didn't all that much care about how she viewed him or explaining to her he was actually practicing the mind arts.

Thus, she saw no danger if he didn't move from the same spot throughout the day to leave him in his play pen while going off to do other things. She had also informed his parents with a call that he was inactive and most likely retarded. And when his parents unexpectedly came home and observed him one day while he was too busy sorting through memories, they came up to the same conclusion.

That night, they gave the nanny books and instructions on how to now take care of their retarded son, although they had said special but Harry had looked through their minds later that night and knew they thought of him in those terms. He also found out they would never be coming back home to visit nor mentioning him ever in the future to their colleagues.

While this may have hurt Harry, he found that he didn't mind at all, as they would get in his way of doing things he wanted to in the future. He still needed to finish with mastering Occlumency but he also needed to get his trunk from the pocket dimension he put it in to go through his belongings and other things he stuffed in there in his rush to run through the veil.

And he couldn't do any of those things with a nanny either, so when he finally mastered Occlumency to the point where he had all his memories categorized with references like a book in his mind, not to mention any books or knowledge he had acquired separated in more books till his mind looked like a large catacombs of books, he quickly deduced at two years of age, he was old enough to walk then he was old enough to take care of himself.

Besides, if whatever powers dropped him off here, atleast he could live his life without being hunted down as the next dark lord or an unstable highly dangerous person. He could relive his life the way he wanted, luxuries and all, definitely!

He quickly altered the memories of the old woman to believe she was being let go, and conjured enough money to make sure she left this town, Sunnydale, he found out, so he wouldn't run into her ever. If she ever found out no one was taking care of him, he didn't want the situation to become any messier, and so left a few suggestions in her mind to move to another state.

He made sure though that before she left, he had gathered the titles and deeds to the house, along with the bank account that his parents set up for him and left in her care.

They had left enough money to take care of a person with special needs for the rest of his life which was a small fortune. He probably wouldn't need to work if he didn't want to, with the house and title now in his name along with 23 million dollars.

He was surprised they had left him that much but after going through his parents stuff or what they left, he found some old tax papers signaling his parents made roughly double that easily. They were apparently very prestigious in their line of work.

He was about 2 feet and 8 inches in height which while tall for his age, he was small also. He was skinny with only a little bit of baby fat in his cheek areas. When looking into a mirror, he was surprised that he looked similar to his past life but also different. He had the same emerald green eyes, but with flecks of blue in them like Ira. He also had tousled black hair but it was different. Ira had dark hair but his was dark brown. He must have kept his hair color from his past life along with some new additions. He had streaks of blood red like Sheila's hair color and it was tousled with a bit of wave to it like hers as well unlike the famous unruly potter hair he was expecting. It was different that was for sure.

His facial structure was vastly different. Even if his face was to change with age, he could already tell it was more effeminate in looks than the harsh angular structures and rough chin he had in his past life. His cheeks were more pronounced but that could have been the baby fat, and his nose was straighter and pointer than in his past life. His lips were smaller with a pout to it instead of thin and wide. His chin was on the pointy side rather than in the square shape it had been before. He could tell he would grow up to look like a pretty boy rather than handsome. He didn't really care all that much though.

Brushing his hair back, he turned to rummage through whatever Ira left. He found a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt.

Now for the hard part, Harry concentrated till he imagined himself in his past life's body. His magic rumbled somewhat before it complied with what Harry wanted it to do. It took him a while but when he opened his eyes, he saw a twenty two year old staring back at him. Smiling, he shrunk the clothes he put out to his size and put them on.

Grabbing his bank information, he made sure to lock the house before going out. Opening the garage, he saw his parents had already taken the liberty to move their cars to another location, he figured he would probably have to walk.

He looked around at his neighborhood and saw that it was a residential area, turning to the side, he saw a couple about to get in their car a couple houses away. Walking towards them, he waved to get their attention.

The man was in his late twenties and looked fairly average with dark hair and brown eyes. He was of average build and wore simple jeans and a gray t-shirt. His face lit up though when Harry was walking towards them.

"Hi, My name's Harry and I'm new to the neighborhood. You wouldn't happen to know where the bank is do you?", he asked.

"I'm Anthony Harris and this is my wife Jessica. I figured you were new. Sunnydale is a small enough town that you know a new face when you see one. I'm about to head into the main part of the town, the bank is there if you want to come with us.", the man said.

Harry smiled, nodding gratefully, "That would be great Mr. Harris."

Anthony huffed, "No need to be calling me Mr. Harris, young man. Just call me Tony."

"It's nice to meet you Tony.", Harry said before turning toward to the wife.

She was pretty enough and probably in her mid twenties, she had long auburn hair and brown eyes. If it weren't for her eye color, she looked easily enough like Lily Potter, his mother. His eyes softened, "It's nice to meet you too, Jessica."

She nodded, before getting in the car.

Harry took that as a cue and got in the car with them. When he got in the car, he couldn't help but notice that the ride was barely a couple minutes and easily enough, he could have walked if he knew where he was going.

'_Boy, he wasn't kidding when he said it was a small town.'_, Harry thought.

Getting out of the car, he thanked them again before making his way to the Bank which was across the street. When he walked in, he waited in line for the teller before asking to talk to the Bank Manager as he was going to be modifying his account.

He didn't have to wait long before a stoutly man walked towards him.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Walkshire. I'm the manager, how may I be of service?"

Harry smiled before asking him, "Do you have an office we could use? This may take some time to go through with my account."

Mr. Walkshire nodded before gesturing down to a hall that was off the side of the bank. Following him, he walked to the end of the hall and through the door at the end into a small office. When he was sitting across from him, Harry quickly kept eye content with him for a few seconds digging through the man's memories. He didn't know the exact details of how muggles use banks but he figured it was different from Gringotts. After a couple more seconds, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"My name is Harry, and I'm the caretaker of Hadrien Rosenburg. Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg have left him in my care along with a substantial amount of money in this account.", Harry took the time to rifle through his pants pocket before pulling out a sheet of paper with the account information on it, "I would like to transfer it into a private account with the world company bank that owns this smaller bank line. I understand that this is within your jurisdiction."

Harry waited until the man nodded. "Great, Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg have left 23 million dollars, more than a fifth of a billion which allows the use of a bank card and credit card of the highest caliber, I believe it's the black diamond account."

Mr. Walkshire gulped, "Yes, well, this is a fair amount of money but the black diamond accounts are for billionaires. Hadrien has only a fif…"

Harry interrupted Mr. Walkshire, "Mr. And Mrs. Rosenburg are also annually adding the same amount if not more into little Hadrien's account.", Harry paused. "Within some time, there should be billions within the account with the right investments. Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg have also left in their instructions, I would need to set up different credit lines as well, it would be easier to simply have a single no limits black credit card account. Therefore I can only guess a black diamond credit account is best for Hadrien."

Mr. Walkshire still looked uneasy, "I would need to see Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg's tax accounts with a personal visit from them stating the same things as you or a notarized letter with authentication from the boss company stating their approval."

Harry's eyes narrowed, before using a confounding charm on the man. The next hour, Harry modified his memories to think he had what he needed to open the accounts and transfer the money to a new account. He also had the man go give him the cards right away without having to wait in the mail for them.

"Well, Harry. Those cards are now activated and can be used. The Black credit card lined in gold is Hadrien's debit card. The other Black credit card lined in platinum is his credit card, both however are taken out of the new account. The interest is set up at 1.3 %. The sub charges on both of them are free. The credit takes a service charge of 18%. At the end of the year though, Hadrien's account needs a balance of at least a billion or his account is charged 10 % of that which is 10 million. Also, these here are a box of checks."

Harry nodded before grabbing his new cards and putting them in his pocket. Taking the box of checks from the man, he walked out of the bank but not before shrinking the box of checks and putting them into his other pocket.

Now he had to figure out what he was going to do about his limits, sure he had billions of galleons of gold in his trunk along with thousands of jewels but he didn't want to flood the market with them.

But then he had a crazy idea.

He had been forced to run in his other life, choosing to jump in the veil because everyone had turned on him after the war when they figured out there were no limits on his magic. If he wanted to be a metamorphous he was and if he wanted to be a seer…well couldn't he?

His magic had been powerful and changing, other wizards had said he was a conductor and morpher of magic. He didn't know the full details about it but he knew if he wanted his magic to do something it simply just did.

Hell, he was Harry Bloody Potter, who not only stole his own banks accounts out of Gringotts, but he had miniaturized the first 10 largest and oldest vaults in Gringotts storing it away and proceeded to get away with it then going to Hogwarts, ripping the Room of Requirements out of the school and placing it in as one of the compartments of his trunks.

He really needed to go through his trunk, he had taken the most priceless of things in the wizarding world and put it in there. He almost wished he was back in that world for a second to see what Hermione's face looked like after she found out he stole not only the room of requirements but also the entire library, restricted section included, the department of ministries rare artifacts room, the ministry library, ministry research departments, and Dumbledore's secret trunk. He also wondered what the Weasleys would look like when they found out that they no longer had his bank accounts, that now they were dirt poor once again.

He figured it didn't really matter if that world was going to hell anyway, at least according to whatever higher powers dumped him here.

Sighing, he decided to get on with it. He was Harry Potter, and if he wanted to, he was going to be a seer. Except he had no idea how he was going to go about using his magic to be a seer. Metamorphagus was one thing, it was similar to human transfiguration or Animagus except it was just shifting into other human appearances. How does one get their magic to give them visions. He figured it was like his Voldemort visions, but he had been connected by magic to him.

Luna had once told him that she saw the future but that it was a gift given by the moon. The centaurs said the stars, and Divinations had something to do with the tea leaves and crystal orbs. Well, Divinations never worked out and Luna did seem to be the closest to a seer he had ever seen. So the moon, huh?

Trying to give it a try, he looked up into the sky and focused his magic into his eyes.

He waited and waited but nothing seemed to happen. Sighing, he gave up before walking to the different place, he walked into the supermarket deciding to get some food. He grabbed a box of Cheerios, Milk, Bread, Deli Meat, and Juice. For now, that would have to be enough as he had to carry the groceries back home.

He would need to get a car so he could buy food in loads rather than getting a couple things a day.

He walked towards the cash register and waited as they rang up all the purchases, seeing a newspaper stand off to the side, he included that in with his groceries. Swiping his Debit Card, he waited for his receipt, signed it and gave the bottom half to the cashier.

Walking back home or at least toward the direction he thought it was, he spotted a car dealership. It was small and the best looking car was a small black ford which he didn't really like but he figured he could always get another car and dump this one if he wanted to.

An hour later, he had walked out of the dealership, into his car and with a quick glance of the Sunnydale map he was able to procure, he was on the road and then pulling up his driveway.

Walking into his house, he sat down on the kitchen table which he thought was simply atrocious and started eating.

The table was a simple wooden square with four legs but what made it atrocious was it wasn't even stained wood, it looked half made and unfinished.

Crinkling his nose, he decided he would need to redecorate the house later. Grabbing the newspaper, he pulled a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Chewing, he opened the newspaper and looked through it. His eyes wandered looking through the different sections, simply skimming to see anything of interest, when he passed the articles where different stocks were listed and his eyes blurred, he shook his head. He looked at the numbers carefully, wondering if he would need glasses again.

Shrugging, he began summoning magic into his eyes to take care of the momentary blurriness as he skimmed the stocks section.

"Hmm, Looks like Mac is down by a margin but it should exponentially rise the next couple of weeks.", he wondered aloud before thinking back to what he said.

"Huh, How'd I know it would exponentially rise again?", shaking his head, he wondered if he just saw or knew the future.

Looking it over, he tried to see if it would happen again but no luck.

Deciding to think it over about what may have led to this, he remembered he had sent some magic into his eyes right before going through the stocks. Looking back, he focused magic into his eyes and took note of the newspaper. Within moments, he could feel vague feelings on which stocks he should put his money in, how long, and when to pull out.

Smiling, he grabbed the telephone off to the side, calling in to buy quite a number of stocks.

He then decided to spend the rest of the day if not the week transfiguring or charming the house.

He decided to work on the Basement first and work his way up.

Clearing the Basement, he created walls around the pipes and generator to cut it off from the rest of the basement. Then he erected walls right in the middle of the basement. He created a door in the wall made of a dark cherry wood.

Now for the first room.

The walls when coming down the stairs were peach toned, while the ceiling was a light cream with small fixtures of lighting built in, the lights were magically fixed to connect to conjured wires which then connected to the wiring inside the walls. He then conjured a switch onto the wall near the staircase which connected to the lights into the room. The lights, he covered with a thin glass so that when someone looked up at the ceiling they would see small circles of lighted glass lining the sides of the room with a bigger singular lighted glass in the middle. The singular light glass in the middle, he charmed to be stained in the Hogwarts emblem. He looked at the granite floor before changing them to a dark cherry wood.

Ripping pieces of his t-shirt, he transfigured two potions laboratory areas with large enough desks for a cauldron and enough space for readying in the ingredients as well as another space for reference books or notes. The lab areas were in the middle of the room, right across from each other. Against a wall, he transfigured a couple dark cherry wood bookshelves, some with large shelves for cauldrons and other materials, and some with regular shelving for potion texts. On the other wall, he placed several ingredient cabinets which he'd fill in with no time later.

He was satisfied with the room before deciding to go on to the second room in the basement. Opening the door, he left it open but didn't walk in. He decided it was time to get his trunk.

Opening the special pocket dimension he used, he grabbed his trunk, opened it, and hit one of the compartments, taking out the shrunken version of a small boxed room, he enlarged it, the Room of Requirement and used his magic to connect the room's walls with the wall's of his basement. He closed the door, and watched in satisfaction as the very door he just closed disappeared.

The next couple of days, he tackled the first floor.

In the kitchen, he took out the appliances and ordered new ones, stainless steel top of the art appliances to be exact. He had them installed along with dozens of cabinets and a newly made island in the middle of the kitchen. He then charmed a fresh paint of cream walls and wooden flooring. The island itself was made out of black marble.

In the dining room, he put a oval dining table made of dark wood and six matching chairs, off to the side, he had a bar as well as a painting on top. The bar was made up of the same dark wood as the dining table and chairs.

In the living room, he transfigured a leather sectional off to the side out of a piece of cloth, charming it to make sure that it was as comfortable as a soft feather top bed. He then took another piece of cloth and transfigured that into a glass coffee table. Putting that in front of the sectional, He charmed the sides of the glass table to be lined in gold metal. The lone center leg he charmed to look more like a crystal stander than glass. Looking around the room, he than proceeding to transfigure another piece of cloth into a dark cherry television stand and put that on the wall across from the sectional. He finished lastly with filling the walls on the side of the far corner where the alcove to the dining area was with dark cherry wooden bookshelves.

He then spent another week on the final floor…the second floor. He got rid of Ira and Shiela's room, knocking the walls down on the floor including his own bedroom, bathrooms, and the guest bedroom the nanny had been using. He left everything open so that when you were on the first floor and coming up the stairs you could easily see everything, it wasn't like he'd be bringing anyone home to see it. In fact, he didn't want anymore backstabbing friends or psychotic girl friends around him, so no trusting anybody near his home.

He opened the second floor and simply created a large bachelor pad-esque area. Off to the left side of the stair case was a large study with a corner office desk. There were more book shelves lining charmed emerald panted walls. There was also a small dark black suede seating, one long couch and a loveseat off to the side.

On the other side of the staircase, he left enough room toward the back of the area but mid way was his soon to be bedroom like area. He transfigured a cloth into a king sized bed with black silk bedding lined in emerald green satin. The matching black and green silk pillows were numerous near the head of the four poster bed. He also put dark green veiled curtains tied to each corner stand. Off to each side of the bed, he transfigured two nightstands in the same cherry oak that the bed was made out of. He lined the walls off to the side to have a rather large cherry oak closet.

Walking toward the space he left behind the bed and nightstands, he erected a wall with a door. Opening the door, he started to create a bathroom. He quickly set up a toilet, sink, mirror and shower stall on one side. He made sure the tiles on the floor and walls were silver. The Sink was a silver like basin with white marble handles. The mirror on top of the sink was antique in appearance with silver intricate designs on the frame. He spent the next half an hour putting steamer pressure in the shower stall with a dozen different water pressure heads which came from all sides. To finish off that side of the bathroom, he made the shower stall doors charmed to look like clear crystal.

On the other side of the bathroom, he conjured a bathtub/jacuzzi area. The tub was large and could easily seat four comfortably. The bathtub was made out of white marble and had pressurized jets all around the inside, He also put in charms so when sitting in the tub, the comfort level was like a bed in water. Once you sat down or laid down, you would feel as if you were cushioned on a bed. In front of the bathtub/Jacuzzi, he had a large white marble rack to put towels, soaps, bath salts/oils, etc. on.

Walking out of the finished bathroom, he looked out of the balcony that was set up near the right side of the stairs where the bedroom like area began. The balcony led out to see the rest of Sunnydale, his house was the last on the black and street was a dead end not to mention on a hill overlooking the town. It was really a beautiful sight now that the sun was setting. Taking the last piece of cloth that was the last of his shirt, he transfigured some dark green veiled curtains.

He hadn't noticed, but he was tired, and the metamorphous state he was using was taking a strain on his magic after having finished his house. Letting go of his magic, he felt himself shrink before taking the now large black pants and transfiguring them into small toddler boxers. It was time to go take a shower and sleep.

'_I think I'll take a bath. That tub is bound to relax my aching body.'_

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This chapter is simple, just getting Harry's life in Sunnydale on a foundation. More character interactions will happen next chapter, and more adventure stuff will happen the chapter after that. **

**I got rid of Willow, and I'm sorry Willow fans out there but I sort of didn't want to put two powerful witches in the story. I do however like Willow the best so I can sympathize if people read up to the part where she wasn't born and stopped reading my story…lol. **

**To TinyBee, I did want to pair him up with someone as long as it's male. No offence to anybody else, I respect Buffy and Cordelia, but I just don't like a harry pairing with them so this will definitely be a Slash. Readers though if you want can vote for who you want. I personally want Spike, My friend says Angel and my sister says Xander…lol. So Vote readers if you want a particular pairing. **

**To Little-Bast, you brought up a good point and I sort of didn't even think of his vaults or other stuff so I added that he took some things from Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Gringotts just for fun…**MUAH HAFAHHA**…jk, hehe, anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed and all those who favorited or just read it. **

**Thank you to 917Brat, Ireadtomuch, Evon2evon, JanusGodofPossibilities, Yaoilunarangel, SeulWolfe, Tinybee, and Little-Bast. **

_PLEASE REVIEW…It warms me to hear from my readers…_


End file.
